nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hardy Boys (video games characters)
Frank and Joe Hardy are two detective brothers who know Nancy. They work for ATAC, American Teens Against Crime, which is usually where they get their cases from. Nancy can talk to them on the phone. The Hardy boys are from Bayport, Ohio. Frank is voiced by Joshua Silwa in Secret of the Scarlet Hand, Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake and The Haunted Carousel, Wayne Rawley in Danger on Deception Island, Secret of Shadow Ranch and Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, and Jonah von Spreecken in Danger by Design, The Creature of Kapu Cave, Trail of the Twister, The Captive Curse, The Deadly Device, and Labyrith of Lies. Joe is voiced by Rob Jones for the entire series. He is available in Secret of the Scarlet Hand, Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake, The Haunted Carousel, Danger on Deception Island, The Secret of Shadow Ranch, Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, Danger by Design, The Creature of Kapu Cave, The Phantom of Venice, Trail of the Twister, The Deadly Device, and Labyrinth of Lies. Earlier Games Secret of the Scarlet Hand Frank and Joe first appear when they stop in River Heights. They had recently solved a case out West and saw Bess and George. They were later avaliable on their car phone. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake Frank and Joe contact Bess and George once again since they are bored not having a mystery to solve. Bess almost didn't recognize their number because of her new Caller ID. The Haunted Carousel Nancy can once again contact them this time with her new cell phone. Joe is jealous because Nancy is solving a mystery at an amusment park. Danger on Deception Island Frank and Joe are once again avaliable. This time, Bess and George let them do the hint giving. The Secret of Shadow Ranch Frank and Joe are also avaliable, but aren't really helpful. Curse of Blackmoor Manor They send Nancy an e-mail stating they're helping their new neighbor set up his TV. Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon In 2005, Frank and Joe are invited on a train trip by Lori Girard, a socialite who had the train restored, because their dads knew each other. Lori's goal is to find out what happened to the train's original owner. Knowing how much Nancy loves mysteries, the Hardy Boys invited her on the train as their guest. The player gets to play as Frank for one puzzle and make burgers at a diner. The Creature of Kapu Cave In 2006, Nancy runs into Frank and Joe inHawaii. They are taking surfing lessons from Pua Mapu in order to try and find out if she's okay to be used in an advertisement for Richard Aikens. However, they end up tying into Nancy's mystery of the disappearing pineapple crop and the massive amount of webs. Nancy can call them throughout the game to switch to them and play as both Frank and Joe. Treasure on the Tracks In 2010, Frank and Joe are invited on another train trip, this time to solve the mystery of the Romanov family treasure. They also work with Samantha Quick. The events of this game are actually happening when Nancy calls them in Trail of the Twister. Subsequent Games As stated above, they've appeared in Trail of the Twister. The Captive Curse Frank is avaliable and is mad at Nancy after her fight with Ned. He later cools down and Joe is with Ned, but he doesn't talk to her directly. The Deadly Device They're working on a case in a submarine. They can't reveal anything of their misson. They can help Nancy with questions about Tesla, since they're superfans. The Silent Spy They're profiles are avaliable in the Cathideral Archives, but they're lines are mostly blacked out. Labyrinth of Lies It is unknown who will voice Frank, but Rob Jones will voice Joe. The picture to the right is their phone avatars, as revealed via Her Interactive's Facebook page. Due to Nancy saying "join us" in the teaser trailer, it is rumored they might appar in the game, but Her Interactive has not confirmed these rumors. Category:Characters Category:Phone Characters Category:Secret of the Scarlet Hand Category:Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake Category:The Haunted Carousel Category:Danger on Deception Island Category:The Secret of Shadow Ranch Category:Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon Category:Creature of Kapu Cave Category:Treasure on the Tracks Category:Trail of the Twister Category:The Captive Curse Category:The Deadly Device Category:Labyrinth of Lies